dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson III (Nova Iorque, 25 de outubro de 1964) é um ator de televisão estadunidense. Vozes no Brasil * Seriado: Jorge Vasconcellos - Mais que uma Família * Seriado: César Emílio - Participação em Como Eu Conheci Sua Mãe (How I Met Your Mother) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Luiz Carlos Persy - Os Jovens Titãs; Jovens Titãs em Ação (Mamute), Firebreather: O Lança Fogo (Belloc), Justiça Jovem (Detetive Jim Daniels); Kung Fu Panda: Lendas do Dragão Guerreiro (Temutai, o búfalo); Titio Avô, Steven Universo (Sr. Gus), Celebrando com Donald - Um Especial do Mickey Mouse (Papai Noel), Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas (K'Kruhk) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Maurício Berger '''- Os Jovens Titãs, Os Jovens Titãs em Ação (Trigon), Scooby-Doo e a Espada do Samurai (Sojo/ Samurai Negro); Super Esquadrão dos Macacos Robôs (Antalri), Batman e Arlequina (Jason Woodrue/ Homem Florônico), Os Padrinhos Mágicos (Tarzan), Duck Dodgers (Agente Roboto) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Mauro Ramos - Scooby-Doo! A Lenda do Fantasmossauro (Tex), Lanterna Verde - A Série Animada (Kilowog); Os Padrinhos Mágicos (Laser Negro e Narrador Sombrio); Justiça Jovem (Líder); Duelo Xiaolin (PandaBubba), Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar (Varg), A Lei de Milo Murphy (Treinador Mitchell) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Márcio Simões - Jimmy e Timmy 2: Quando os Manés Colidam (Morgan Freeman), Lego Liga da Justiça vs. Liga Bizarro; Lego Liga da Justiça: Ataque da Legião do Mal! (Gorila Grodd), Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Abacaxi) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ronaldo Júlio - Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Hippo), Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Charlie Eficiente), Transformers - A Vingança dos Derrotados (Prime 2), Lego Scooby-Doo! O Golpe da Praia (Xerife) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Sérgio Fortuna - Lilo & Stich; Stitch! O Filme; Leroy & Stitch; Lilo & Stich - A Série Animada (Gantu) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Guilherme Lopes - O Espetacular Homem Aranha (L. Thompson Lincoln/ Lapide e Treinador Smith), Uma Família da Pesada (Jerome) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: José Luiz Barbeito - Grandes Astros: Superman (Steve Lombard), Ben 10: Omniverse (Sargento Mestre Cuca), Hora de Aventura (Donny) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Júlio Chaves - Batman - O Mistério da Mulher-Morcego (Carlton Duquesne), O Batman; O Batman Vs. Drácula (Coringa) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Malta Júnior - Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Barack Obama); O Chefinho - De Volta aos Negócios (Sr. Buskie), Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Zora) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Marco Moreira - Lego Liga da Justiça vs. Liga Bizarro; Lego Liga da Justiça: Ataque da Legião do Mal!, Lego DC Comics Super Heróis: O Flash (Leonard Snart/ Capitão Frio) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Philippe Maia - Magia Estranha (Brutus); Justiça Jovem (David Reid, Thomas Kalmaku e Motorista); Guardiões da Galáxia (Patrulheiro Nova #01) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Pietro Mário - Megas XRL (Comandante Glorfth), Hércules - Série Animada (Hefesto), Os Padrinhos Mágicos (Papai Noel) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Waldyr Sant'anna - Batman: O Cavaleiro de Gotham (Lucius Fox), Super Choque (Bernie Rast), Esquadrão do Tempo (George Washington Carver) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Alexandre Moreno - Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Arraia Negra), Esquadrão do Tempo (Todd Washington Carver) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Isaac Bardavid - Thundercats - 2011 (Sauro) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Jorge Lucas - Justiça Jovem (Vykin); F is for Family (Chauncey "Rosie") * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: José Santa Cruz - Matrix Revolutions (Deus Ex-Maquina), Justiça Jovem (Chefe dos Bombeiros) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Mauro Horta - Tinker Bell: Fadas e Piratas (Yang), Lego DC Comics Super Heróis: O Flash (Senhor Destino) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Miguel Rosenberg - Scooby-Doo e a Lenda do Vampiro (Malcolm Illiwara), Ben 10: Omniverse (Imperador Milleous) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Pedro Eugênio '''- Beto: O Travesso (Dedé); George - O Rei da Floresta 2 (Chimp) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Reinaldo Pimenta - Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Tartaruga Leão), Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Lex Luthor) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ronalth Abreu - Jovens Titãs (See More), Scooby-Doo & Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos (Detetive Chimp) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Wellington Lima - Tartarugas Ninja - 2012 (Oroku Saki/ Destruidor), A Xerife Callie no Oeste (Gambão) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando:' Alfredo Martins' - Wabbit (Thes, o Leão) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Antônio Moreno - As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer (Joe Valentão) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Bruno Carnevale - Liga da Justiça: Os Cinco Fatais (Kilowog) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Bruno Rocha - Thundercats - 2011 (Anet) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Cafi Ballousier - Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Jimmy) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Carlos Comério - Scooby-Doo & Batman: Os Bravos e Destemidos (Basil Karlo/ Cara-de-Barro) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Carlos Roberto - Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (N'Gassi) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Carlos Seidl '''- Wabbit (Snorts) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Carlos Silveira - Dave, o Bárbaro (Tio Oswidge) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Cássius Romero '''- Viewtiful Joe (Hulk Davidson) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Daoiz Cabezudo - Dave, o Bárbaro (Rei Throktar) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Dário de Castro - Constantine: Cidade dos Demônios (Idoso) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Duda Ribeiro - Guardiões da Galáxia (Groot) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Eduardo Dascar '- Scooby-Doo e os Invasores Alienígenas (Max) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: 'Élcio Romar - O Chefinho - De Volta aos Negócios (Sr. Grossman) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Felipe Grinnan - Batman do Futuro (Chefe de Segurança -episódio 1.03) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Francisco Júnior - Gato de Botas: Preso num Conto Épico (Golem) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Guilherme Briggs - O Chefinho - De Volta aos Negócios (Jimbo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Guto Nejaim - Ben 10: Omniverse (Sir Morton) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Hamilton Ricardo - O Máskara: Série Animada (Máskara do Futuro) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Jonas Mello - Wolverine e os X- Men (Bispo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Jorge Rosa - Duck Dodgers (Nasty Canasta) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Jorgeh Ramos - Super Choque (Robert Hawkins) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Jorge Vasconcellos - Esquadrão do Tempo (George S. Patton) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Leonardo Camillo - Esquadrão de Heróis - Redublagem (Nick Fury) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Manolo Rey '''- Os Flintstones e as Estrelas do WWE (Barney Rubble) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Marcelo Torreão - Os Vingadores: Os Super-Heróis Mais Poderosos da Terra (M'Baku/ Homem-Gorila) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Márcio Dondi - Love, Death & Robots (Azul Zima) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Márcio Marconato - Viewtiful Joe (Fireleo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Márcio Seixas - Todos os Cães Merecem o Céu 2 - VHS (Ace, o são-bernardo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Mckeidy Lisita - Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Chauncey) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Nizo Neto - Os Flintstones e o Diamante (Barney Rubble) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Orlando Drummond - Uma Robô Adolescente (Armagedroid) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Paulo Bernardo - Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Monsieur Mallah) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Paulo Flores - Beary e os Ursos Caipiras (Henry) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Paulo Porto - Transformers: Robots in Disguise (Terrashock) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ramon Campos - Blaze and the Monster Machines (Esmagador) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Raul Labancca - Lego Liga da Justiça: Ataque da Legião do Mal! (Arraia Negra) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Reginaldo Primo - Lunáticos à Solta (Slam da Tasmânia/ Coiote Tech) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Renan Ribeiro - O Chefinho - De Volta aos Negócios (Bebê Amal) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ricardo Juarez - Justiça Jovem (Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ricardo Rossatto - Pica-Pau - 2018 (Zeca Urubu) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ricardo Sawaya - Ultimate Homem-Aranha (Cain Marko/ Fanático) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ricardo Schnetzer - Saúdem todos o Rei Julien (Maurice) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Rodney Gomes - Kim Possible: O Drama do Amor (Dr. Gooberman) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Samir Murad - Batman do Futuro (Sr. Chandler) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Sérgio Muniz - Liga da Justiça: Os Cinco Fatais (Michael Holt / Senhor Incrível) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Vágner Fagundes - The Cleveland Show (Cleveland Junior) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Vinícius Barros - Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Butterfish) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Wendel Bezerra - Ultimate Homem-Aranha (Howard, o pato) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Zeca Rodrigues - Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios (Xerife Blubs) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ayrton Cardoso (1ª voz)/ Pietro Mário (2ª voz) - Avatar: A Lenda de Aang (Tyro) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Flávia Saddy (2ª voz)/ Matheus Caliano (3ª voz) - Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (Todd) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: José Santana (1ª voz)/ Maurício Berger (2ª voz) - Justiça Jovem (John Stewart/ Lanterna Verde) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Lauro Fabiano (1ª voz)/ José Santana (2ª voz) - Liga da Justiça (General Wells) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Leonardo José (1ª voz)/ Jorge Vasconcellos (2ª voz) - Lunáticos à Solta (Massivo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Luiz Carlos Persy (1ª voz)/ Duda Espinoza (2ª voz) - Super Choque (Kangor) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Malta Júnior (1ª voz)/ Oziel Monteiro (2ª voz) - O Chefinho - De Volta aos Negócios (Roosevelt) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Marcelo Torreão (1ª voz)/ Malta Júnior '2ª voz) - Thundercats - 2011 (Panthro) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: '''Marco Ribeiro '(1ª voz)/ '''Airam Pinheiro (2ª voz) - Justiça Jovem (Mal Duncan/ Guardião) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Paulo Flores (1ª voz)/ Carlos Roberto (2ª voz) - O Maskara - A Série Animada (Prefeito Tilton) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ricardo Schnetzer '''(1ª voz)/ '''Sidney Lilla (2ª voz) - Os Pinguins de Madagascar (Maurice) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Ronaldo Júlio (1ª voz)/ Maurício Berger (2ª voz) - Super Choque (Onyx) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Sérgio Stern (1ª voz)/ Mário Tupinambá (2ª voz) - Batman - Os Bravos e Destemidos (Mike Maxwell/ Fera B'Wana) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Walmir Barbosa (1ª voz)/ Anderson Oliveira (2ª voz) - Ben 10: Omniverse (Snare-Oh) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Maurício Berger (1ª voz)/ José Luiz Barbeito (2ª voz)/ Paulo Bernardo (3ª voz) - Danny Phantom (Skulker)arlos * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Marcelo Torreão (1ª voz)/ Paulo Vignolo (2ª voz)/ Marco Ribeiro (3ª voz) - Justiça Jovem (Nabu / Dr. Fate) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Zeca Rodrigues (1ª voz)/ Renan Gonçalves (2ª voz) - Transformers Animated (Ômega Supremo) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Hélio Ribeiro (1ª voz)/ Marcelo Sandryni (2ª voz)/ Hélio Ribeiro (3ª voz) - Saúdem Todos o Rei Julien (crocodilo embaixador) * Kevin Michael Richardson dublando: Júlio Cezar (1ª voz)/ Alfredo Martins (2ª voz)/ Jorge Vasconcellos (3ª voz)/ Júlio Cezar (4ª voz) - Justiça Jovem (J'onn J'onzz/ Caçador Marciano)